Max Helyer and The Doctor
by Katyna Sturgess
Summary: Doctor Who/ You Me At Six     Max is sick of coming home as Josh constantly brings his partners home, except one day Max comes home to find Josh with The Doctor, him and Tim develop a plan to get back at Josh. Then The Doctor reveals Max and Josh's future


**Max and The Doctor**

When Max arrived home that evening, he was unsurprisingly disappointed to discover Josh was already experiencing intimate activities with yet another partner. Although this time it happened to be extremely surprising to find him engaging with no one other than, The Doctor.

He started towards the kitchen, hoping neither noticed his flamed cheeks or pulsing fists. The Doctor? How could Josh do this to Max knowing that his most desired fantasy was with The Doctor himself? Max was possibly, The Doctors most loyal fan. Max's devotion to him throughout all his squabbles with River and disagreements with Amy was incredulous. He had always justified The Doctor's unreasonable ways and defended him until he was blue in the face. After all, he was responsible for the person Max is today.

Max first knew that he was anything but heterosexual only a few years ago when The Doctor regenerated and became Matt Smith. The height of his anatomy had only been the first indication, followed by the increase of sweat swallowing his palms, as well as his heart wailing as loud as his own guitar would during one of their live shows. This was the first realization that Max was gay, very gay. This then lead him to Josh. Sure Max had been in several relationships subsequent to developing feelings for Josh, but the desire for him was always present. And particularly emphasised in situations such as now, he suspected Josh knew so too. Whenever Josh was perched up with multiple different sex partners, which recently was becoming quite frequent, Max was always obligated to do nothing, in fact, Josh expected him to be impressed.

Even though Max had not proclaimed his love for Josh, it was already pretty damn obvious. Max had on several occasions tried to seduce Josh, although Josh never complied however he was still aware of Max's affinity, very aware. Max could stay angry at neither of them, but he could still pretend.

'Max,' Josh peered around The Doctor, who was currently perched on his lap, legs widely hooked around Josh's waist, 'Tim called, wants you to call him back, ASAP dude.'

Max's soft eyebrows inclined in sync with the line of light hair growth, developing below his petite nose yet borderline his lips. 'Ok,' he replied.

After Max finished making his tea, he plopped down onto his bed and dialled Tim's number. 'Josh told me you called, what's up?' Max said coolly.

'Just wanted to see how you are, was wondering if you wanted to catch up for a drink tonight?' The receiver replied.

The dark shadows entering through the window, appeared evil in contrast to the angelic moon spilling over Max's already pale bed sheets. Indicating his anguish with Josh had already eaten into half of his Friday night. 'Sure,' he replied, 'Meet me at Barney's in 20?'

After several beers at Barney's, Max was already tipsy and Tim was becoming more engaged with him every time he spoke. 'It's Josh you know, he brings a new partner home every night, mostly girls, but still, guys too. Just to show me that I can't have him, that I don't own him and that I never will.'

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, he looked hurt, 'So, why is tonight any different?'

'Because this time he bought The Doctor home, MY doctor, you know, from Doctor Who?'

'Serious? Lucky dude,' Tim said, 'Nah sorry, just if Josh dangles them right in front of your face, then why don't, you play the same game? Instead of acting hurt, just pretend as if you don't care. And hurt him back.'

However reckless this idea of Tim's may be, it seemed to make sense, and perhaps if Max was lucky, it would make Josh jealous. 'Okay. But how do I do that? And with whom exactly?' Max said obliviously.

Tim grinned.

When Max arrived home for the second time that day, he was not alone. He entered hand in hand with Tim. This time, Josh was cozied into the futon with The Doctor still, now they were watching soapies. Max's chest heaved with jealousy as he noticed a small protrusion of the blanket travelling up and down where Josh's thigh should be.

He looked back at Tim and forced a seducing grin, squeezing his hand a little tighter. Tim gave him a brief wink, however Josh noticed. He glared momentarily at Max, searing his emotions and willing him to stop. Max wanted to stop faking something that he only wished to experience with Josh. But before he could back down, he gave Josh a slight nod as he urged Tim towards his bedroom, feeling accomplished that Tim's plan to make Josh jealous, seemed to be working. Just.

After a couple hours of fake moans and forced laughter, it had appeared that Josh had fallen asleep. However The Doctor opened Max's bedroom door, which was currently decorated by a sock placed around the outside knob.

'Can I have a word?' he beckoned to Max.

'Er... sure,' Max said shifting himself up against the bad frame as Tim vacated his room.

The Doctor placed himself slightly down onto Max's bed, 'Listen, I know about you and Josh. It's obvious the feelings you have for him. And I know I don't help the situation, but it's fate,' when Max glared at him he continued, 'What I mean to say is, you and Josh are inevitable. Here I'll show you.' As quick as he had spoken, the Tardis appeared at the foot of Max's bed. He wasn't aware his room was big enough.

Inside the Tardis, The Doctor pressed many of the thousands of buttons and checked many gauges until a soft whirring sound occurred and the door of the 'Police Box' flung open again. They were at the end of Max's bed again however instead the sun was pouring into the room through the divided curtains which then high-lighted the two figures rolling around intimately on Max's bed. The rays left a glare, against the man's pale skin. It was Josh. He suspected that Josh had brought one of his partners back to Max's bed to piss him off for trying to make him jealous, but when he recognised the man's face, he saw that that was not the case. As the man, was him.

'What is this?' He pleaded to The Doctor.

'Your future,' he merely replied.

'You mean to tell me that this will happen to me. Josh and I will, you know.' He watched the two men on his bed, sharing tender kisses and constant eye contact as their hands explored one another's figures.

'Yes,' The Doctor said.

'When?'

'You'll have to wait and see,' The Doctor said, 'but I can tell you now, he loves you too.'


End file.
